Understanding
by Sakimoto Ritsuko
Summary: Yamamoto-working part time in the carnival; Gokudera-jealous of the girls stalking him. 8059 YamaGoku


Hehe, another 8059~ I've got a lot of 8059 ideas lately.. ^^" I actually came up with this story while i'm at Genting Highlands(those who have been to Malaysia should know, I guess). At first, I wanted to write Yamamoto seducing Gokudera while blowing a balloon but wait, don't they have a pump or something to blow them? Soooooo I gave up on that~ =w= See? Weird ideas popped up while i'm on holidays.. ._. Anyways, enjoy~ =) Oh, by the way, this is my first story that is based on Gokudera's POV, if you've spotted any mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me~ I'll be real grateful~ :D On with the story...~~

Disclaimer: I don't even own the carnival... . 8059 belongs to Amano-sensei dechu~ ,

* * *

Yamamoto wants to try out other jobs other than helping his father in Takesushi. In the end, he ended up working part time as a clown at the carnival. Well, not really. He does not get paid for it since he voluntarily wanted to help out.

Yes, Yamamoto as a clown. But not the clowns with a big red nose and large shoes while wearing funny outfits. He just painted his face white and with a black spade on his right cheek. Black diamonds were also visible below his eyes. And for his outfit, it's more to a Joker's one than a clown ones.

True, he was working part time, that explains why he was here. But there's one thing I don't understand. Why the Hell am I doing here too? Oh, that's right. I came here by accident. you heard me, _by __accident_. I never really wanted to come. I mean, who wants to come to a freaking carnival? But i'm still here. Why? That's because i'm jealous. But there's no way in Hell I am going to tell Yamamoto that I am. _NO WAY_ !

As for the reason why am I jealous, that's because I saw a group of _girls _from our class _ stalking_ Yamamoto till here. Ugh, I just don't get them, what's so good about him anyway? He's a baseball-freak, a jock, he always laugh over something which is not funny and he does not take anything seriously. In short, he's a freaking idiot. Tch, says the one who is in love with him. Yeah, I love Yamamoto Takeshi. So what? I..I...Argh! I can feel the heat rising on my cheeks now.. Tch, who am I to blame?

Ah yes, the girls. Them, fawning over _my_ Yamamoto in front of me. Stupid Yamamoto, laughing like an idiot you always am. Me, following him although I know i'll become a green eye monster. Tch, sometimes, I don't even know why I fell for such an asshole.

"Um, can I have a heart shaped one Yamamoto-kun?" One of the girls asked, fidgeting. Gosh, it's like she's confessing! Tch, a love one, its so easy that even _I _can make it. I rolled my eyes, trying to ignore the fact that i'll have a heartache if Yamamoto really made one for that bitch. But I can't help and went closer, trying to let my presence be known by Yamamoto. Let him know that i'm here and glomp me, just to let that bunch of girls know that Yamamoto is mine.

"I'm sorry but I don't know how to." That idiot rubbed the back of his head and apologized because he- Wait, no way! Everyone can make a heart shaped balloon! He, he's lying! Although that's what I thought, but inside of me, I let out a relieved sigh. I guess he's not that idiotic.

After the cruel(at least that's what the girl thinks, I guess) words was said, that girl's longing expression was gone. I know that she's upset but what can she do? Yamamoto already told her that he didn't know how. She gave Yamamoto a warm but a slightest disappointed smile and scurried back to her gang of friends.

Tch, it's not like I care about that girl but I just can't let it slip off. _Yamamoto, he deserves someone better than me. Why did he choose me?_ I shook my head furiously to shake that thought out of me as I walked towards Yamamoto. When he saw me approaching, his smile turned into a wide grin that is only reserved for me. I'm so selfish, I know.

"Gokudera! You're here?" Yamamoto was half happy, half surprised.

"Tch, so what if I am?" I treated him with my usual coldness. Jeez, I don't know why am I so not honest with myself. Maybe it's my pride, it's not like I care. No matter how cold I treats him, he will always respond with his goofy but cute grin. That's why, I don't know whether he takes our relationship seriously or not. He treats everyone the same. I really want to tell him that i'm jealous. Jealous of the girls that fawned over you earlier. But as I said, my pride won't let me.

"You came to see me?" Yamamoto laughed and teased me like he usually do.

"Who the Hell is?" I rolled my eyes and looked away with a faint blush on my cheeks. How did I know? That's because I felt my cheeks burning again.

I always am cold towards Yamamoto. But every time, he'll just laughed it off and we'll just go back to our usual selves. This time too. Yamamoto laughed so loud that everyone were now staring at us. Of course, I gave him a punch in the stomach. Meh, he's used to it. I don't need to worried.

"Hey Gokudera, lets go to somewhere which is more secure. I've got something to show you." Yamamoto gave his 10000 watt smile and pulled my wrist.

"O-Oi, how about your work?" I asked, wanting to get free from his grasp.

"I'm already on break!" Ah right, break. Goodbye my freedom. I hope to see you soon.

* * *

We arrived at a bench located beside a bunch of bushes. Jeez, why did they put a bench here? There will be a lot of mosquitoes since bushes are around. Yamamoto pinned me down on the bench before sitting beside me.

"What now?" I shifted my body slightly to face Yamamoto. He blinked at me before turning around. Now his back is facing me, great. What the Hell is he plotting? Tch, this better be good or else i'll seriously punch him in the face.

Not long after, he turned around with a wide grin plastered on his face. Hn, what is he hiding? I raised an eyebrow and glanced at his both hands that were hiding behind him. I caught a glimpse of pink. What? Pink?

"For you, Hayato." He smiled and pulled out a heart shaped balloon. My eyes widen until they almost pop out. It's a freaking pink balloon! A-And heart shaped! Oh my goodness, is he oblivious or what?

"But I thought you-" I was so confused. Didn't he said that he don't know how, but this! I wanted to ask him but that bastard got ahead of me.

"Haha, so you did come here to find me!" Yamamoto laughed as he blushes slightly. I can see him blushing although he's tanner than me.

"D-Did not!" I protested, obviously. I mean, who wants to let their boyfriend know that they care for him? Well, most of the people does but not me!

"Then how did you know?" He smirked teasingly.

"I-!" Damn i'm at the lost of words.

"Aww, you're so cute Gokudera~" Tch, that's what he always say. I don't ever think that i'm cute. But maybe his tastes are weird.

"Well, of course I won't give others my heart. I'll only give it to you!" I can guarantee that he is totally an idiot. Who says these things in public? And it's just a balloon for God sake! Don't say until like it's something serious. I...I won't know what to do.

"You..You jerk!" Words finally came out. That's the best I can do. I don't know what to say to him now. All I can think of are negatives one. I really want him to understand that i'm blissful but-

"You're welcome Hayato!" I heard Yamamoto laughing. Welcome? But I didn't even say anything! Before I could reprocess what Yamamoto just said, he pulled me into an embrace. The heat on my cheeks immediately rose. I wanted to push him away but it felt so warm that I can't help but leaned onto his chest.

Ah, now I know why I fell for such an idiot. He understands me. He doesn't force me into something that I dislike. For example, just now. Yamamoto knew that I'd be too embarrassed to actually say 'thank you' to him. So instead of expecting me to say it, he decided to let me know that he knew what was on my mind by actions.

I smiled softly and returned the hug. Yamamoto was surprised as I felt him flinching slightly and froze for a split second. Heh, I guess he never knew that I would return the hug. Well, he still has a long way to go but i'll wait. One day, surely he will know me like the back of his hand.

* * *

A/N: Do you guys like it? Hope so. ^_^ There's another 8059 one coming up! But be patient, i'm still lazy to work on that project yet. _


End file.
